Confrontation
by adromir
Summary: Even on his day off, Steve is still a working police officer. And a confrontation with a knife wielding man in a supermarket hit something too close to home.


**SUMMARY: Even on his day off, Steve is still a working police officer. And a confrontation with a knife wielding man in a supermarket hit something too close to home.**

**A/N: Muahhahaha! Still no 'Cockrotoa' in sight. Sorry, guys. Anyway, this LOD story takes place after Season 5. Enjoy.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

DS Steve Arnott was not having the best of days.

It was the weekend, his day off. He usually spent his Sunday mornings lying in bed until noon, catching up on his sleep. God knows he seriously needed it. That week in particular had been awfully demanding at work. Onsite surveillance for three nights in a row, as well as grueling interviews during the day. His body clock had nearly gone haywire.

But no matter how much he craved for more sleep, Steve didn't have the luxury to continue burying himself under the bedsheets and hugging his pillow. His food stock was at near critical, and so he had to do some grocery shopping. Take-out deliveries could only do so much.

Steve loved doing his shopping at the supermarket near his flat in the morning, right after it opened its doors. The crowd was not as bad as in the afternoon, and he would get the first choice of fresh produces. Besides, he had been dying to get some Indian mangoes which he knew were currently in season. The mangoes were huge favorites though, so he must hurry to grab them before they cleared out.

Stifling a yawn, he pocketed his shopping list and walked out the door. As the supermarket was just a short distance away, he decided not to take his car. He needed the walk the clear the cobwebs off his brain anyway.

The moment Steve emerged into the streets, he sneezed. He quickly looked around, expecting to see some cats lurking nearby. He was allergic to them. Not seeing any of those feline creatures, he started walking but he continued to sneeze some more.

"Jesus…"

Rubbing at his nose, he swore. He must be coming down with a flu or something. No wonder he felt some chills. Even his head was mildly pounding.

Just two nights ago, Steve had to stand in the heavy rain for almost an hour outside a suspect's mistress' house. It was supposed to be a simple surveillance, where he had followed the suspect on foot for a mile from a pub to the women's cottage in Moss Heath, but he had not taken the unpredictable weather into consideration.

Recalling his rookie move that night made him swore again. Vowing to get himself some Advil later, he thrust his cold hands into his jacket pockets and resumed walking.

Not more than ten minutes later, his local supermarket came into view. Upon entering, Steve immediately grabbed a trolley and went straight for the fruits section. Much to his dismay, the Indian mangoes were no more. Instead, rows of rock melons and papayas were now displayed in that particular space.

"For Christ's sake…"

Steve closed his eyes and groaned out loud. "Come on! Can't you at least spare me one? Just _one_? Is it too much to ask?"

When he opened his eyes, Steve found himself being closely observed by a pretty blonde woman standing nearby. She tentatively asked, "Are you…uh…alright?"

Turning red in the face, he managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just …The Indian mangoes. They're all gone."

"Oh. _That_." The woman chuckled. Holding the hand of a pretty little girl while carrying a shopping basket with the other arm, she came closer. "They completely went out just a couple days ago. I know, I bought the last one. My baby girl here loves mangoes too."

Steve crouched until he was at eye level with the girl. "Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?"

He then quickly looked up at the young mother, abashed. "Sorry. I should've asked first if it's okay to talk to your daughter."

The woman smiled wider, gazing back at him with keen interest. "That's fine."

"My name is Chrissy," the girl said with a shy smile.

"Hi, Chrissy. That's a pretty name." Steve grinned in return. "How old are you?"

Chrissy held up five fingers. "I'm four. Plus one year."

"Smart girl. You love mangoes too?"

Chrissy nodded enthusiastically. "They taste so good. I eat them with cereals, with ice creams, with pudding, and…and…cakes. Yummy!"

"Yeah. I know what you mean, kid." Steve groaned with envy. Straightening up, he turned to the mother. "She is so lucky. And I'm jealous."

Laughing, the mother said, "Better luck next time then."

"I wish. Anyway, I'll leave you to your shopping, ma'am"

"It's Carol."

Steve was a little puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Carol, not _ma'am_."

"Oh." He blinked, and then broke into grins.

_Is she hitting on me?_

"I'm Steve. Nice meeting ya." They shook hands.

"Nice meeting you too, Steve," she replied before leading her daughter away. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yes, of course."

"Good luck mango hunting then."

Still grinning, he watched them both walked away until they disappeared around the corner. With a shrug, he inwardly told himself,

_Not a bad way to start the day_.

Looking into his still empty trolley, Steve sighed. "No mangoes for today, but…What the hell. I'll live."

Fifteen minutes later, his trolley was filled to the brim with bags of avocados and bananas, a carton of eggs, three types of cereals, packets of pastas, several packages of lettuces and salads, several bottles of beer, two cartons of orange juices and some milk, among other things. He began to regret not bringing his car along.

Standing in the aisle of the dry food section, he was trying to decide between chocolate or vanilla flavor of a famous biscuit—and wondering how in the world he would carry them all home—when there was a sudden pandemonium.

It started with some loud shouting, instantly followed by a girl's scream. Steve's blood ran cold. Leaving his trolley behind, he rushed off to investigate. Following the sound of the panicked howls, he dashed past several aisles until he arrived at the furnishings section. What he saw there was the stuff of every parent's nightmare.

Chrissy, the little girl who loved mangoes, was lying on the floor. Her mother, Carol, was bravely trying to fend off a man wielding a knife. She was already bleeding from various cuts on her arms.

"Police! Stop!" Steve shouted, running harder towards them. But the man didn't seem to be listening. He was like a deranged man as he continued to attack the hapless woman.

"Stop it, I said!" Steve yelled again, causing the attacker to turn to him. Growling, the man leapt forward to jam the knife into Steve's chest. Seeing the danger, Steve spun on his feet and the blade missed him by a mere inch. He then grabbed the attacker's outstretched arm and twisted it around his back. He yanked it up high until his assailant cried out in pain and dropped the bloodied knife.

But the man kept struggling like mad. He was taller and much bigger than the AC-12 officer, and Steve needed to do something quick to overpower him. Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair, Steve swung the man and bashed his head against a steel shelf. Twice.

The attacker fell face down with a grunt. Pushing his knee against the man's spine, Steve yanked the man's other arm behind his back. He hastily looked around, and noticed several onlookers watching with fear from several meters away.

"You!" Steve said to a young man wearing the uniform of the supermarket personnel. "Find me something to tie him up with. Hurry!"

The young man quickly rushed off towards a nearby shelf and came back with a package of curtains. He tore up the packaging before handing over a pair of long curtain ropes to Steve, who then used them to bind the attacker's wrists and ankles.

"Sit on him," Steve instructed the supermarket assistant, who instantly did as he was told though he looked a little pale.

"I've called triple nine," an elderly woman announced, holding up her mobile phone.

"Very good, ma'am. Keep them on the line," Steve told her, already rushing towards the poor mother and her daughter. Carol was in hysterics, cradling her limp daughter in her lap.

"Carol, please…Give her to me," Steve coaxed as he tried to measure the state of the young girl's injuries.

"No, no, no…" Carol was shaking her head, sobbing uncontrollably. "She's dead…my baby's dead…"

Gesturing for several female bystanders to come over, Steve then told them. "Help me look after her. She has been cut too."

As the other women attended to her, Carol reluctantly let go of her daughter into Steve's care. He gently laid Chrissy on the floor and checked her over. He found a stab wound in her left neck. After a closer look, he realized that the blade had nicked an artery. Miraculously, the little girl was still breathing though she was quickly losing blood.

"Shit."

Steve firmly pressed his fingers against the bleeding cut. Within seconds, his entire hands were slicked with blood, but at least he managed to stem the flow. He turned to the elderly lady with the mobile phone, "Ma'am, are you still on the line with triple nine?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, yes, I am."

"Tell them that a five year old girl has a serious knife wound to her neck, and a woman in her late twenties has various cuts on her arms." Looking back at the weeping mother, he assessed her quickly. "Carol? Carol, look at me."

When the mother raised her tearful eyes at him, Steve asked her, "Besides your arms, do you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head. "No, just my arms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was trying to stop him from hurting Chrissy, but…" She broke down crying again.

Glancing at the attacker who began to stir under the young man's rump, Steve asked, "Do you know who that man is?"

"My ex-husband…He just lost custody on Chrissy…" Carol explained through hiccups, "He said…he said if he can't have her, then no one can…"

Steve's mouth dropped open from shock.

_Bloody hell! What kind of a father to have a sick thought like that? _

By that time, the store manager had hurried over with some of his fellow workers. Huffing and puffing, the slightly overweight man asked no one in particular, "What the hell happened?"

Steve glanced briefly at him before answering, "That man over there, he attacked this lady and her daughter. You need to get someone to keep a look out for the first responder. Make sure the EMT and the police find their way here fast. And help that young man over there to hold down the subject."

"And who the hell are you to order me around? I'm the manager here."

Steve sighed. Besides confronting dangerous adversaries, dealing with snotty jerks was also part of his daily routine.

"I am DS Steve Arnott with the Central Police. I want to show you my warrant card but my hands are quite full right now so kindly do as I say, sir!"

The manager blinked in surprised. Utterly chastened, he then quickly ordered his staffs about as per Steve's instructions. Shaking his head, Steve returned his attention to the little girl once more. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Chrissy's eyes were slightly opened.

"Chrissy? Hey, honey, can you hear me?" he softly asked.

But she just stared uncomprehendingly back at him. "Hurts…"

"I know, sweetheart. Hang on a little bit more, okay? Help is coming."

"Mommy…"

Still sobbing, Carol broke away from the women tending to her to come near her daughter. "Chrissy, baby. I'm here. Mommy's here…"

With his fingers still firm over Chrissy's stab wound, Steve could feel her pulse steadily grow weaker. His heart sank.

_Oh, God…please. Please spare this child…_

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Shortly afterwards, several uniform policemen arrived at the site followed by two teams of paramedics. As the uniforms quickly placed the subject under custody and secured the area, the EMTs converged around the victims.

"Hey, Sarge," one of the paramedics greeted Steve as he knelt down next to Chrissy.

"Andy." Steve nodded back. In this line of work, their paths crossed quite often that they started to become familiar with one another. "There's an arterial hemorrhage."

Looking closely at the girl's neck, Andy quickly pulled sterile gloves over his hands. "Jugular or carotid?"

"Jugular."

Nodding, the paramedic then said, "Alright, Sarge. When I tell you, get ready to let go."

"Roger that."

Carefully yet steadily, Andy placed his fingers alongside Steve's. "Go."

Steve released his hold and Andy deftly took over. Rising to his feet, he took several steps back to give more room for the paramedics to work on Chrissy. Looking up, he saw that the young mother was also being tended to by the other paramedics.

Carol's eyes looked vacant, as if she truly believed that she had already lost her daughter. Steve could only pray that that wouldn't be the case, and that Chrissy would pull through. But he knew how grave her wound was, and she was merely a child. How much blood could a child loss and still survive?

He feared to know.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

The two ambulances were already long gone, carrying Chrissy and her mother to the nearest hospital. However, the team of police from the local station was still inside the supermarket, processing the scene. Steve had just given his statement to the SIO and he was now sitting on a ledge outside, right next to the main entrance, looking utterly subdued and a little loss.

And that was how DI Kate Fleming found him.

Steve looked up with a frown when he realized her presence. "Kate?"

"Hey, Steve." Her budding smile slipped when she noticed his bloodied hands. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, um…" Steve tried to rub the blood off his hands but it was a moot effort. "It's not my blood, it's the girl's. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…yeah, of course."

Kate looked at him real closely and didn't like what she saw. After knowing her partner for years, she could read him like an opened book. She could tell when he was trying hard to hold himself together, and how he struggled to get his emotions under control. But she didn't want to push, because Steve would eventually open up to her.

"How did you know I'm here?" he asked her.

"Richards called me," she replied. DI Luke Richards, an officer from the local station, was the SIO on scene. Both Kate and Steve had had the experience working alongside him before, and they all remained good friends.

"I've thought so." Steve sighed. "But you don't need to be here, Kate. I'm fine."

"Right, you've said that before. But I need to see you for myself. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Getting some fresh air."

"No, what I mean was, why are you still here? You've given your statement, right? You're free to leave."

"I have no bloody idea." Steve shrugged, and then he sneezed.

"Bless you." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't look so hot, mate. Are you sick?"

Rubbing his nose, he replied, "I think I caught a flu. Damn it, I forgot to get myself some Advil."

Not only had he forgotten about the Advil, he had also left his trolley full of groceries in the middle of an aisle inside the supermarket.

Kate sighed. "Just wait here then."

Steve watched her go into the pharmacy next door. Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and waited for her to return.

"Steve? Steve."

He instantly stirred awake. He hadn't realized he had drifted into a doze. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he found his partner staring intently back at him.

"I got your Advil," Kate said, holding up a small package. "Let's go. Where did you park your car?"

"I walked here," he replied, getting to his feet.

"Oh, good. Let's take my car then. Come on, mate. I'll drive you home."

Inside the car, they didn't talk much. Kate was bidding her time, letting Steve ruminate whatever it was that was brewing inside his head. Parking in front of his flat, she also got out. He didn't even make a comment when she followed him up, resigned by the fact that his partner would want to discuss more about the recent incident.

Walking into his flat, Steve shed his jacket and went straight into the bathroom. "I'm gonna wash the blood off. Make yourself comfortable, Kate. But I'm out of beers."

Familiar with his kitchen, Kate went to put the kettle on before she started to rummage around, looking for the coffee ground. She found it soon after, and there was just enough for the both of them. When Steve finally reemerged fifteen minutes later, two mugs of coffee were already waiting at the coffee table in front of the couch.

Steve took his seat on the couch while Kate sat in an easy chair across from him. For a while, silence reigned as they both savored their own brew.

Putting down her mug, Kate then began, "I was making breakfast for my son when I got the call from Richards."

"Like I said, you didn't need to come over. I was fine then, I am fine now."

"So you said." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." She shrugged, and continued to stare him down until he squirmed with discomfort.

"Stop it, Kate."

"What?"

"You are psychoanalyzing me."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Liar." He rolled his eyes, before he finally relented. "Alright, Kate. You want to know what I'm really thinking about right now?"

"Sure."

"That man stabbed his young daughter, attempting to kill her, just because he lost the child custody. Why would a father do that to his own kid?"

"The world is full of crazy people, Steve," she responded. "Besides, they told me that the woman's ex-husband is suspected to be under the influence of meth. He wasn't thinking rationally at that time."

"But still…His own daughter."

"I know, mate. I know."

Steve briskly rubbed his face before running his hand through his hair. "Her name is Chrissy. She's only four. Plus one year. Smart girl. Pretty too. And she loves mangoes."

"You really like kids, don't you, Steve?"

He looked back at her. "Of course, I do."

"Ever thought of having any kids of your own?"

For a brief moment, he hesitated. "Kate, there is something you need to know, something we have never told anyone before."

"_We_?" She frowned, puzzled.

"Me and Sam." Steve was talking about DS Sam Railston, an officer with the Murder Squad who was also his former girlfriend.

"Okay…" Kate waited for him to say more, suddenly feeling anxious.

"When Sam and I were together, a couple months before we broke up, she…" Steve had to clear his throat before continuing, "She got pregnant."

Kate's eyes widened. She was so shocked she had no words to say.

"But we lost the baby," he ruefully added and lowered his head.

"Oh my God…Steve." Kate was dismayed. "How far along was she?"

"About six weeks."

"Jesus Christ." Shaking her head, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam told me not to. Besides, we were buried under tons of cases at that time. I didn't have the opportunity to share it with anyone, not even you."

"God, Steve. I'm so sorry."

"So am I. Maybe we were not ready to have kids then. And now I'm not sure if I'll ever have kids of my own."

She gave him a worried look. "Steve, is there something else you're not telling me?"

Sadly, he met her eyes. "Remember you once asked me why I was not back together with Sam, why I felt it was unfair to her if we continue with our relationship?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, I do remember. You said it was too personal for you to explain, but you did promise to tell me all about it."

"Right." He sighed. "Look, ever since my fall last year, I have not been doing so well. I've got problems."

"I've noticed. But you got rid of that damned wheelchair and bounced back on your feet. You can walk again as if the fall never happens."

"That is only the surface, Kate. Those are things that you can see. There's something else." He took a deep breath and said, "I found out soon afterwards that I can no longer perform."

"That's not true. You are very good at your job despite your injuries. In fact, you've been amazing. I'm not surprised if you're promoted to DI any day now—"

"I mean, I can't perform _in bed_. Not anymore."

She stared wide eyed at him, shocked. "_What_?"

He sighed and had to look away. "I'm a normal bloke. I still have needs and urges. But when I go to bed with any woman, be it Sam or Nicky or anyone, it just…it just won't happen. You understand what I mean?"

Mutely, Kate nodded. She finally understood what he had been meaning to say. "Have you…um…talked to your doctor about it?"

"Of course. My doctor suspected that it had something to do with the nerves in my lower back. I hurt it real badly in that fall. He said it could be only temporary, but he also said there's still a risk that it could be permanent. Anyway, I'm not keeping my hopes up."

"Oh, Steve…" Kate closed her eyes in distress. Her heart hurt for her partner.

"You once said that it's my turn to settle down. And that is exactly what I want, Kate. A family with kids. I've lost the chance with Sam. And now, I…I've lost that chance altogether."

Rising from her seat, Kate went to sit next to him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't lose hope, mate. Don't ever lose hope. You're a fighter, so never stop fighting for it."

Steve gazed unhappily back at her. "It's so hard, sometimes I feel like giving up. I feel so alone."

"You know you're not alone, mate. You have me."

"Thanks, mate." He managed to smile back. "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about me shagging the suspects. Or witnesses."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're so not funny."

Her mobile phone chose that moment to ring. She quickly took it out to answer it. The call was from DI Richards. Steve watched carefully as her face turned pale, and he knew that the news was bad.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Thanks for calling." Putting away her phone, Kate then turned to the partner. "It's that little girl, Chrissy. She died on the operating table."

Steve solemnly nodded. "I've thought as much. Her wound was so severe."

"I'm real sorry, Steve."

"No, don't be. Go home, Kate. There's nothing else you can do here. You better get back to your son."

She hesitated. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. After I take the Advil, I'm going back to sleep. God knows I badly need it."

"Alright then."

Giving his shoulder a brief squeeze, Kate rose and headed for the door. Pulling the door open, she turned around to see Steve still sitting on the couch with his back to her. Instead of walking out, she pushed the door close with a thump.

And then she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon afterwards, she saw his shoulders start to shake, right before he buried his face in his hands as he burst into uncontrollable sobs. Kate gave him another minute and then she quietly walked over to wrap her arms around him.

Completely taken by surprise, Steve broke off with a loud gasp. "_Kate_?"

"Yes, mate. I'm here."

"Oh, Kate…" Burying his tearful face against her shoulder, Steve continued to weep.

As she consolingly rubbed his back, Kate wept along with him. "I'm here, mate. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you."

**THE END**

**Stay tuned for more LOD stories. Later, guys. **

"**If I can't even look after myself, how can I do my job?" – DS Steve Arnott.**

*** ****ABBREVIATIONS****:**

**AC - Anti Corruption**

**DI - Detective Inspector**

**DS - Detective Sergeant**

**EMT - Emergency Medical Technician**

**SIO - Senior Investigating Officer**


End file.
